Happy Holidays
by ImAFan73
Summary: A series of Holiday Themed Richonne One-Shots.
1. First Christmas

**I've decided to do a series of Holiday Themed Richonne One-Shots. Some will take place during the ZA and others will be AU. I hope that you enjoy reading them.**

 **This first one-shot takes place at the Alexandria Safe Zone.**

 _ **~First Christmas~**_

"Damn, it's freezing out there," Carl shivered as he entered his home, immediately followed by his father and baby sister.

"Language," Rick reminded his son. Judith was talking now and Rick didn't want his daughter's next word to be Damn.

"Sorry," Carl replied quickly as they all took off their heavy coats. He would never hear the end of it if Judith started cursing. "Winter here is no joke."

Rick agreed with his son, "No, its not. At least it stopped snowing this morning."

Carl shrugged, "I actually kind of like the snow. Too bad it didn't snow in Georgia."

"No, thank god it didn't snow in Georgia," Rick chuckled. "I don't think I could have handled that, especially driving in this stuff."

"Good thing you don't have a car anymore," Carl smirked at his father.

Rick rolled his eyes, "You mind watching your sister for a little bit? I'm going to get dinner started."

"It's Friday, it's Michonne's night for dinner," Carl reminded his father. His father wasn't necessarily a bad cook but Michonne was just so much better.

"She's still out on that run."

"She said she would be back today."

"I'm thinking that the snow probably slowed them down."

"You think she's ok out there?"

Rick nodded, "She's with Glenn, Daryl and Aaron. And Aaron is used to all this weather; I'm sure that they're all fine. So Let's not get down."

"I just worry and I know you worry too, so don't even pretend that you don't."

Rick was about to respond when they heard a loud bang upstairs. "What the hell was that?"

"Language, Dad," Carl chastised his father.

"Be quiet and stay here with your sister," Rick told the teenage boy before he made his way to investigate up the stairs. He double-checked his holster to make sure his colt was still there, just in case the situation called for it. He couldn't imagine who the hell would be inside his house.

Rick was shocked when he made it to the second floor of his house to see the stairs to the attic were down. He could hear more commotion as he neared the stairs. Rick quickly grabbed his gun from the holster and ascended the ladder as fast as he could, ready to face whomever had dared to enter his home.

"Hi baby," Michonne's smiling face greeted him.

"Jesus, Mich," Rick breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the love of his life, surrounded by a stack of boxes. "I thought you were a burglar or something."

Michonne raised her brow, "Really? A burglar in Alexandria? Come on."

"I know we've gone a while without an incident but we can't put our guard down." Michonne nodded, not wanting to start another argument over their family's safety. "Now, what the hell are you doing up here?"

"Looking for Christmas decorations," Michonne explained. "Look, I found a fake tree!"

Rick eyed Michonne suspiciously; "I didn't know that you were so into Christmas."

"It's always been my favorite holiday. On our run, we came across the cutest little Christmas store. It hadn't been touched at all and we pretty much cleared them out,"

"No food or weapons. You can't really use tinsel or stockings to take out a walker so makes sense why the store hadn't been touched yet," Rick added his two cents.

Michonne nodded before continuing, "We thought everyone could use a little Christmas cheer around here. I grabbed a lot of stuff for us but Aaron said I should check the attic too. I can't believe we never thought to look in the attic before. This place is a gold mine, whoever lived here before was really into the holidays. We've got decorations for every holiday. I found some really adorable hearts for Valentines Day and there are these cute little individual cornucopias. Too bad we didn't come up here before Thanksgiving."

"I'm not decorating for Arbor Day."

"Very funny," Michonne rolled her eyes. "Look, I just want Christmas to be special for the kids. We're in our own home and they deserve this. We deserve this too."

Rick nodded, "We do deserve this." His family had been through a lot, more than most and all he ever wanted was for them to be happy.

"Glad you agree with me," Michonne grinned. "Now help me bring this tree downstairs."

"I didn't sign up for manual labor."

"Come on, I'll make it worth your while later," Michonne wriggled her eyebrows at him. "I've got lots of fake mistletoe."

"Well, how can I say no to that? Can I have a little something to tide me over? I haven't seen you in three days."

Michonne smiled bright, making her way towards Rick, "I missed you."

"Missed you more," Rick grabbed her waist, bringing her closer before capturing her sweet lips.

"Dad!" Carl called out. "Dad! You up there?"

Rick sighed in frustration; Carl always did have the worst timing. Rick reluctantly pulled away from Michonne. "Didn't I tell you to wait downstairs?"

"No, you told me to be quiet and watch my sister," Carl replied.

Rick rolled his eyes, "Smartass."

"Language," Michonne and Carl said simultaneously.

"Michonne?" Carl questioned after he heard her voice. "You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back. We'll be down in a sec, ok?" Michonne responded.

"I'll just meet you guys downstairs, Judy's hungry," Carl told them.

"Ok." Michonne turned to Rick and motioned to the tree, "Ready?"

It didn't take long for Rick and Michonne to get the huge box that housed the Christmas tree down the stairs. They noted Carl's look of confusion before they went back to the attic to get a few boxes of decorations.

"What's all this?" Carl asked as he came out of the kitchen, Judith toddling after him, a cracker in her chubby hands.

"Christmas decorations," Michonne replied with a smile.

At the sound of Michonne's voice, Judith made a beeline straight for her. Her little legs moving as fast they could. "Mama!"

"Seriously?" Carl questioned, not believing his eyes.

"Yep, apparently the attic is a goldmine," Rick responded and Michonne rolled her eyes before picking up Judith.

"Awesome!" Carl exclaimed.

"Hi baby girl! I missed you so much, " Michonne kissed her forehead and both of her cheeks before holding her close. "Think you boys could put up the tree?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, no problem!" Carl didn't even try to hide his excitement. He never thought he would see another Christmas tree again.

"And what are you going to be doing? This was your idea," Rick looked to Michonne who was already retreating towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate and then Judy and I will supervise!"


	2. Gingerbread Men

**Thanks so much for the great reviews on the first Holiday one-shot. I really appreciate all your kind words. Here's another one shot that takes place in the ASZ.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one too!**

* * *

"We're home," Michonne called out as soon as she and Judith entered their warm and inviting house.

"Thank god, its about time," Carl remarked from the couch where he was sprawled out, a comic book in hand.

"You could have come with us, you know."

"And go out in that cold? Yeah, right?" Carl chuckled as he placed his comic on the coffee table.

"Just for that you can bring this into the kitchen for me," Michonne dropped the large tote bag she was carrying onto Carl's lap, much to his chagrin.

"Oomph, Jesus! What's in here? Bricks?"

"Gingiebreads mens!" Two-year-old Judith exclaimed.

"Not yet, sweetpea. Its just the ingredients; we have to make the cookies ourselves," Michonne explained to the little girl.

"Are we making them now?" Carl asked, hoping the answer was yes. He had been looking forward to making the cookies all week.

Michonne nodded, "In a few minutes, Judy and I are going to change and then we'll get started."

"K, I'll get everything set up," Carl stood from the couch and lugged the tote bag into the kitchen.

Michonne took off her own coat before taking off Judith's, "Come on missy, let's go change our clothes."

"I don't wanna change. I wike my cwothes," Judith pouted and crossed her arms across her chest."My dwess is purty."

"You're all wet after you spilled juice at the pantry. So either you change your clothes or you can't make cookies."

"But I wanna make the cookies!"

"Then let's go upstairs," Michonne offered her hand, which Judith gladly accepted.

It didn't take long for Michonne to rid Judith of her wet dress and tights. She put her in a plain red long sleeved shirt and black leggings, knowing that Judith would most likely ruin this outfit making cookies. Michonne already knew that Judith would be taking a bath even though tonight wasn't bath night.

"Go downstairs now, Mommy?" Judith questioned.

"In a minute, I'm going to change too," Michonne was desperate to take off the itchy wool sweater she had been wearing all day and throw on a pair of sweats.

"I go by myswelf, Judy big girl!" Judith announced proudly.

"I know you're a big girl Judy, but you have to be very careful on the stairs."

"I will."

"Hold the railing, ok," Michonne was always nervous for Judith to walk down the stairs by herself. The toddler was always in such a rush and Michonne was so afraid she would fall. "I'll be down really soon, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy," Judith gave her a wave before heading to the stairs. Michonne couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable little girl.

Michonne stood at the top of the stairs and made sure Judith got all the way down on her own. Once she knew that Judith was all right, Michonne headed into the master bedroom to change into something more comfortable. She grinned when she saw a shirtless Rick Grimes standing in the middle of their bathroom, "Why, hello Mr. Grimes."

Rick immediately stopped what he was doing and turned around at the sound of her voice, "Why, hello soon to be Mrs. Grimes."

"You think I'm going to take your last name when we get married?" Michonne smirked as she walked to the doorway.

"Ouch," Rick pretended to be offended, "You would hurt me like that?" Rick asked, a playful tone to his voice and a grin on his face.

"You'll just have to wait and see what happens in another month."

"I'm pretty sure that I can change your mind."

"Oh yeah? And how exactly do you think you're going to do that?"

"Hop in the shower with me and I'll get started with phase one of my plan."

"No can do, love. I've got two excited children waiting for me in the kitchen. We are making gingerbread man cookies."

"They can wait for a few minutes...or an hour."

Michonne chuckled, "No, you can wait until after the kids go to bed."

"So cruel."

"You'll live. Come join us after your shower."

"Will do," He gave her a quick kiss before turning on the shower. "Have fun!"

Michonne quickly headed to the closet and threw on a comfy, soft sweatshirt and black leggings. When she went downstairs, the kids were anxiously sitting at the kitchen table awaiting her arrival. True to his word, Carl had placed all the ingredients on the island in anticipation for their family baking session.

Freshly showered after a long day of work, Rick joined his family in the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Judith was covered in flour and was licking something off her chubby, little fingers. Michonne was arguing with Carl about the speed of the mixer. Rick assumed that it was supposed to be on slow but Carl was maxing the power. Rick loved the little moments like these, seeing his family so happy just to be doing everyday tasks.

"How's it going in here?" Rick asked as he wrapped his arms around Michonne's tiny waist and kissed her cheek gently.

"Great," Carl replied quickly, focused on the task at hand. .

"Daddy, we making gingiebreads mens!" Judith exclaimed throwing up her hands before licking another finger. "It's yummy!"

"Save me," Michonne whispered to Rick who snickered in response.

"What can I do?" Rick asked, ready to help even though baking wasn't exactly his forte.

"Hmm," Michonne thought, unsure of where Rick's talents would best be served.

"Dad, you can start on the icing," Carl suggested.

"Good idea," Michonne responded, even Rick couldn't mess up the icing. "Think you can handle egg whites, vanilla extract and powdered sugar?"

Rick rubbed his chin, "I don't know, might be too hard for me."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Just grab a bowl."

"Yes, ma'am," Rick saluted before grabbing a bowl from one of the cabinets. "You know, I snatched some chocolate from the pantry. I thought we could make chocolate chip cookies too."

"Are you serious?" Michonne mouthed to him. There was no way she was making more cookies with the kids…this was already bordering on being a nightmare. Carl thought Julia Child and didn't need to follow a recipe. Luckily, Judith seemed to tire of doing actual work now and was more interested in playing with the cookie cutters. The little girl had spilled flour all over herself, dropped eggs on the floor and nearly lost a finger when she stuck her hand in the mixer.

"Sounds good to me," Carl grinned as he grabbed his dough from the mixer; it was time to roll out the dough and then shape the cookies with cookie cutters.

"And hey, what do you mean you snatched chocolate from the pantry?" Michonne questioned as she rolled out some dough.

"It means, Olivia may or may not have seen me take some chocolate as I headed to armory."

"So you stole the chocolate?" Michonne looked at Rick questioningly.

"If you that's what you want to call it," Rick responded. "How much powdered sugar?"

"4 cups," Michonne responded without a second thought, having memorized the recipe a while ago. "You could get in trouble for stealing around here."

"Oh yeah? And who's going to arrest me? Me…that would be a sight," Rick smirked.

"You know Rick, you aren't above the law here anymore. There are rules for a reason."

"I happen to be on pretty good terms with the leader here."

"That may be true but you've committed a crime and should be punished accordingly," Michonne turned and grinned at him. "I don't think that I can let this one slide."

"What kind of punishment are you talking here? In the bed…"

"Ok! Judy and I are still here! And you're about to make me puke on this dough!" Carl exclaimed, absolutely disgusted. His parents couldn't go ten minutes without getting all lovey dovey and weird with one another. They often forgot that they were not the only people in the room and it was always Carl who had to suffer for it.

"Eww, puke!" Judith chimed in with a few little giggles.

"Judy," Carl began seriously, "You should ask Santa for parents who aren't so gross."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I like to think that Michonne begins the leader (or co-leader with Maggie) of Alexandria after Deanna's death. I should have another update on Friday.**


	3. Christmas Eve

**Thanks for the great reviews on that last one-shot. I wanted to post an AU one-shot next but it's not quite finished yet. I was going to post this one next week but since its finished and I did say I would try to have another one by Friday...here it is! This one takes place a few years into the family's stay in Alexandria.**

* * *

"Faster, Carl!" Judith squealed in delight, hanging on for dear life, as Carl gave her a piggyback ride back to their house. Carl snorted like a pig in response and picked up a little speed, causing Judith to shriek.

"Shhh," Rick admonished the children. "It's late."

"They're fine," Michonne beamed as she took Rick's hand in hers. "It's Christmas Eve, let them have a little fun."

"You say that now but wait until Mrs. Neidermeyer complains that they woke her up. I'm not dealing with that woman anymore; I just can't do it."

"Fine, Rick," Michonne chuckled as they made their way to their home. "I'll deal with Mrs. Neidermeyer, she likes me better anyway."

"We beat you!" Judith exclaimed, proudly.

"Didn't know it was a race, sweetheart," Rick replied as he grabbed the keys from his coat pocket to unlock the front door.

"I'm starving," Carl remarked as he carefully placed his little sister down on the porch.

"Seriously, Carl?" Michonne questioned. "After all that food at Glenn and Maggie's?"

Carl nodded, "I need a snack before bed or else I can't sleep."

"He's going to eat us out of house and home," Rick chuckled as he held the door open for his family, Judith being the first to scurry inside and out of the cold.

"Maybe we should find him a new home," Michonne smirked as she walked past her boys.

"Very funny, Michonne," Carl let out a fake laugh. "Ha, ha!"

"Come on Mich, get serious…no one else would take him anyway," Rick countered.

"You two are just so hilarious," Carl rolled his eyes as he took off his coat and gloves.

"We try, son," Rick closed the door and locked it after his family was safe inside.

"You ready for bed, Judy?" Michonne asked the bright-eyed little girl as she helped her take off her heavy coat and boots.

"Noo!" Judith shook her head and smiled.

"Its way past your bedtime, Judy. You should be exhausted by now," Rick chimed in.

"She's on a sugar high," Michonne chuckled. "Too many of Carol's cookies and cakes, right Judith?"

Judith giggled in response. "They were yummy. It was a fun party, Mama!"

"It was a fun party, huh?" Michonne acknowledged as she took off her own coat.

"It was alright," Carl stated as he plopped himself down in the middle of the couch.

"You know you had a good time," Rick looked over at the teenager.

"I did, but its Christmas Eve, you know. Don't get me wrong, I love our family but its nice when its just the four of us sometimes…you know, just our little family," Carl answered back.

"I know what you mean," Rick winked at Michonne before kissing her cheek gently.

Judith quickly joined her older brother on the couch. It wasn't long before the two of them were whispering, clearly in cahoots with one another.

"Can we open a present?" Judith shot off of the couch.

"You each just opened a present at the party," Rick glared at his children as he placed their new presents, a comic book for Carl and a puzzle Judith, on the coffee table.

"Please, Daddy," Judith did her best puppy dogface and turned to Michonne when Rick didn't answer her quick enough. "Mama?"

"Just one," Michonne gave in, it was just too hard to say no to Judith's sweet face.

"Yay!" Judith screamed as she and Carl high fived and then both made a beeline for their Christmas tree.

"Softie," Rick chuckled as settled himself on the comfy, couch.

"Whatever, Grimes," Michonne was dismissive as she took a seat right next to him on the couch.

"Here," Carl passed out small presents to his parents.

"That was fast," Rick replied, eyeing his children. "Why do I feel like you two had this planned?"

"Who us?" Carl looked to his little sister who stood at his side, grinning from ear to ear. "Ladies first."

"Thanks," Michonne winked at him. "Such a gentleman. Go ahead, Judy, you go first."

"You go first, Mama," Judith placed her neatly wrapped present on the coffee table before placing herself in her daddy's lap.

"Ok, now I'm with your dad. Something is definitely up," Michonne looked to the two Grimes children who were wearing identical grins. Judith was never one to turn down a gift or not go first at anything. And Carl…she couldn't quite figure him out at the moment.

Carl shrugged as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Nothing is up, jeez. I'm just trying to be nice, it's Christmas for god's sake."

"Yeah right," Michonne responded but turned her attention to the tiny box that sat in her lap. "Who is this from?" None of the other three in the room said anything. "See, I knew something was up." Michonne shook the box and lifted it up to her ear. "At least it's not ticking."

"Just open it," Rick encouraged her.

"Should have known you were in on this too, Grimes" Michonne responded as she carefully unwrapped the red and green paper, revealing a small black jewelry box.

"It's a 'gagement ring, Mama!" Judith squealed, not being able to hold in the big secret anymore.

"Judith," Carl groaned. "You weren't supposed to say anything. I knew we shouldn't have told her, Dad."

"Rick," Michonne whispered, letting out a breath she didn't even know needed to be released. She opened the black box, surprised to see a ring even though Judith had just blurted it out. The ring was absolutely gorgeous; a sparkling round diamond surrounded by two smaller diamonds and even more diamonds covered the delicate band.

"We love you, Mama! You're the best Mama ever!" Judith smiled brightly. "And we want you to marry us!"

"What she said," Carl grinned, looking absolutely delighted. "I know I don't say it often but I love you, Michonne. You're my best friend…more than that actually. I don't know how to describe our relationship except that its perfect and I wouldn't change it for the world. And you're the best thing that's happened to our family so it's about time that we make it official."

Rick cleared his throat and hoped that his heart would stop beating so fast. He was so incredibly nervous even though he had envisioned this moment a million times. "You know I'm not so good with words but Carl's right. You are the best thing to happen to us. You came into our lives at a dark time and you pulled us out of that that darkness. And as our relationship has evolved, everyday with you has been brighter than the one before. And I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side. You're my future…and it's because of you that I have a future...that we all do. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. I love you more than words can describe. You are everything to me…to us. Michonne, will you marry us?"

"Why are you crying, Mama?" Judith questioned as she reached up to gently wipe Michonne's tears. She was so concerned that Michonne was upset and was going to turn them down.

Michonne didn't even know when she began crying but she smiled at her daughter, "These are happy tears."

Judith smiled, happy with her answer, "So are you going to say yes?"

Michonne nodded before locking eyes with Rick, "Yes, I'm going to say yes."

"Yay!" Judith flung herself into Michonne's arms, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders before kissing her cheek. "I knew you would say yes! I told you Daddy!"

Rick nodded, wiping at his own eyes that had begun to fill with tears, "Yeah you did, sweetheart. You were right." Rick grabbed the ring from the box and took Michonne's hand. "May I?" She nodded through her tears as Rick slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her hand gently before leaning into her, Judith in between them, "I love you." He kissed her gently, relishing the taste of her sweet lips, wanting more but knowing he couldn't have it with their children in the room.

"I love you," Michonne cried through her tears.

"You guys are so gross," Carl feigned disgust, trying not to cry himself. He didn't think he would feel this emotional when the time came to propose but boy was he wrong.

"Get over here," Rick chuckled and Carl obliged, hugging the rest of his family.

"Best Christmas Eve ever!" Judith proclaimed.

* * *

 **I like to think that Rick went out on secret runs to find the perfect engagement ring for Michonne :-)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	4. Ski Trip

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last one-shot, they always make my day! This one takes place after Thanksgiving, so not really on a Holiday but more of a winter one-shot.**

 **This was a very fun AU to write and I already have a sequel of sorts planned so I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Michonne shivered as she unlocked the door to her friend Maggie's winter cabin, although it was more of a huge farmhouse than a cabin. But that's what Maggie and her family always called it. The temperature was absolutely frigid and the snow was coming down fast. She was thankful to finally be inside, instead of out on the snowy roads. Michonne was surprised to see lights on in the living room. She thought she would beat Maggie and Glenn because she had been in the area for a teacher's convention.

"Maggie?" Michonne called out for her best friend. "Glenn!"

"Uh, they're not here yet."

Michonne was shocked to see a man she'd never met before coming towards her, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Rick," the ruggedly handsome, bearded stranger offered his hand to Michonne to shake.

"Rick who?" Michonne questioned, eyeing him up and down, ignoring his hand.

"Rick Grimes," Rick sheepishly put his hand down, feeling foolish.

"I don't remember Maggie mentioning a Rick Grimes and I know all of Maggie's friends."

"Well, do you know all of Glenn's friends?' Rick questioned with a smile.

"Guess not."

"I work with Glenn," Rick supplied to the very suspicious Michonne.

"And where is that?"

"At D & G. Satisfied that I'm not a serial killer?" Rick raised his brow at beautiful woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. And Maggie didn't even mention that you were coming."

Rick nodded, "I was kind of a last minute addition. I can see why you were being cautious."

Michonne nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed "I'm Michonne, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Michonne."

"Likewise. So how long have you been here?"

"Just about a half an hour."

"Did you pick a bedroom yet?"

Rick shook his head, "No, I figured I should wait for Glenn and Maggie. I just brought my stuff upstairs and left it in the landing for now. Tried not to get lost on the way back down."

"Yeah, this place is huge. Maggie and Glenn get the master obviously, the other couples normally get the other nicer rooms with just one bed and us single folk normally fight over the rest of the rooms."

"Got it."

"I'm just going to bring my groceries to the kitchen. I've got some wine that needs to chill."

"Do you want me to bring your suitcase upstairs?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

"You're welcome," Rick picked up her heavy suitcase with ease and Michonne couldn't help but notice his muscular arms. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Try not to get lost again."

"Can't make any promises," Rick winked before heading towards the stairs.

Michonne hurried to the huge, gourmet kitchen and placed her bag on the marble island. She grabbed her phone and texted Maggie. _Why didn't you tell me that Glenn's friend Rick would be here? I was shocked to see someone else here!_

Maggie's response was almost immediate: _Sorry, it must have slipped my mind that Glenn invited him. He's a really nice guy…and very handsome too._

Michonne rolled her eyes at the handsome part, although she did agree. Maggie was just always trying to set her up on dates ever since her big breakup with Mike. Maggie acted like being single was a crime but Michonne just hadn't connected with anyone after Mike. He really did a number on her and even a year and a half later, she was still feeling the effects. _When are you guys going to get here?_

 _Probably another hour or so. Traffic sucks because of the snow. No one knows how to drive in this shit, including my husband. He drives like an old woman,_ Maggie texted back.

 _Lol. Ok, see you soon. You guys be careful too._ Michonne slipped her phone back into her jeans and took off her coat, bringing it to the mudroom along with her snow-covered boots. She probably should have taken them off at the front door but Rick had startled her. Michonne went back to the kitchen and placed her two bottles of white wine in the wine cooler. She left the red on the island and put her other groceries in the fridge and pantry.

"Hey," Rick appeared in the kitchen. "Need anymore help?"

"Nope, I think I'm good. Maggie just texted me, looks like it's just us for at least another hour. Apparently, traffic sucks."

"So…uh…what do you want to do?" Rick was a little nervous; it had been a while since he had been alone with a beautiful woman.  
Michonne sighed, "I've had a really long day so I just want to…"

"Be alone, I get it."

"I was going to say drink," Michonne laughed.

"Oh," Rick was surprised at her answer.

"Red or white?"

"Red would be nice."

"Red, it is," Michonne moved to one of the cabinets and grabbed two glasses. "The wine opener is in the drawer behind you, think you can grab it?"

"Of course," Rick turned around to grab the opener. "You really know your way around the house?"

"Oh yeah, I've been coming here since I was 18."

"You've known Maggie for a while then?" Rick questioned as he opened the wine. He filled their glasses and handed one to Michonne.

"Thank you. Yeah, we were freshmen roommates and we've been inseparable ever since. We even teach at the same school."

"Is that so?"

"I've tried to get rid of her but she's just so co-dependent," Michonne chuckled. Rick couldn't help but join in, her laughter was infectious. "Really though, she's like a sister to me. We've been through a lot together," Michonne took a sip from her glass and smiled, ready to relax. "Lets go sit in the family room. It's much more comfortable."

"Sure, lets go. After you," Rick motioned for Michonne to go first and he followed her through the kitchen.

Michonne noticed his MacBook on the coffee table as she plopped herself down on the huge sectional, careful not to spill her wine. "Were you doing work?"

"You caught me, just trying to play catch up. I've been on a business trip in New York but didn't really get a lot done."

"Oh no, no, no! We have a strict no work policy at the cabin."

"Let me just save what I was working on and I'll turn it off," Rick joined her on the couch.

"I'm just kidding, you don't have to."

"No, its ok. I'd much rather talk to you anyway." Immediately after he finished speaking, Rick felt like an idiot. He didn't want her to think he was flirting with her…if that was even flirting. He wasn't sure. "Its just that I don't get to talk to a lot of adults. I mean aside from work but that's different. I don't get out a lot…and now I'm rambling like an idiot. Can't even blame it on the wine, yet. Ignore me."

"No, keep going, I'm enjoying your rambles," Michonne was very much amused.

"You like that I'm embarrassing myself?"

"Don't be embarrassed. It's rather endearing. So tell me why you don't talk to a lot of adults?"

"I have a son, he's two and when I'm not working, I'm pretty much always with him," Rick wasn't sure why he revealed this to Michonne. He normally liked to keep that part of his life to family and just a few close friends. Rick couldn't believe he could be so open with a woman he just met; it was very out of character for him. And yet he couldn't stop speaking, "I love him more than life itself but it's nice to not talk about sippie cups, going potty or Cailou."

"Wait, your son's name is Cailou?"

Rick let out a chuckle, "No, Cailou is the worst children's show in the history of T.V. My son's name is Carl."

"Can I see his picture?" Michonne questioned, "Carl, not Cailou."

Rick grinned; he really was a proud father and liked to show off his son. He pulled his iPhone from his back pocket and pressed the 'home' button to show off his son. "This was last week, Thanksgiving party at his pre-school."

Michonne leaned forward to get a better look at the brown haired, blue-eyed toddler. "Oh my god, he's so adorable. He looks just like you, definitely your mini-me. Seriously, your son is one of the cutest kids I've ever seen."

"Thank you."

"Seriously, he should be a model."

Rick snorted, "He can barely sit still if I try to take a picture of him on my phone. I would have to bribe him with chocolate; he'll do anything for chocolate."

"Ha, so will I."

"Anything huh?" Rick raised his brow.

"Maybe not anything but I have a huge sweet-tooth. I would…" Michonne heard a little ding and reached for her phone. "Sorry," Michonne apologized to Rick before quickly reading her latest text. "That was Aaron, he and Eric got a late start but the weather's so bad they're just going to stay at a hotel for the night until the storm passes."

"Wow, didn't know it was supposed to be so bad. By the way, who are Aaron and Eric?"

"Oh sorry, another couple who was supposed to come up night. Just like Maggie's my sister, Aaron is my brother. We met him in college too. So looks like it's just us and Glenn and Maggie for the night. Sasha, Abe, Rosita, and Eugene are all coming tomorrow."

"And Daryl."

"Right, forgot about Daryl. You know Daryl?" Michonne asked and immediately felt like an idiot. "Of course you know Daryl, he works with you too."

"I actually met Daryl in college too. I was coming back from a study group and some long haired dude was pissing outside my dorm room."

Michonne laughed, "Sounds like Daryl. That's absolutely disgusting."

"Yeah, it was absolutely disgusting. He apologized and bought me a six pack."

"I too have seen Daryl pissing but this was behind a bar at 2:00am."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I've hung out with Daryl a lot. I like him, he's a nice guy."

Rick nodded, "He's a very good guy; he's my best friend too."

"We all hang out all the time now but it's crazy we've never met before."

"It's kind of hard to get out when you're a single father," Rick sighed. Of course he wanted to hang out with his friends. Go to a football or basketball game, hit up a bar or dinner or the game nights he knew Maggie and Glenn had monthly. But his number one priority was his son so his social life was on hold.

"Do you have full custody of Carl?" Rick was silent. "I'm sorry, I'm totally overstepping my bounds, aren't I? You just met me and…"

"I do, I have full custody. Carl's mother, she was my girlfriend left us when Carl was two weeks old."

Michonne was shocked to hear that. How could a mother just leave a newborn? "What a bitch!" She blurted out without thinking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that either."

"Oh but I totally agree with you on that one, she's a bitch. Haven't seen her since but Carl and I, we're better off."

"I just…I mean, I love kids. I can't ever imagine leaving my child, especially a baby," Michonne could feel the stinging of tears and wiped at her eyes quickly.

"Hey, don't cry," Rick whispered gently, "It's alright."

"Oh my god, you must think I'm crazy. I'm normally not this emotional. My mom was a single mother too but not by choice. My dad died when I was four so my mom did everything for my older brother, Tyrese and me. She sacrificed so much for us so I get it."

"Parents would do anything for their children. I put my son's needs and happiness above everyone and everything."

"What made you finally decide to join us?"

"My parents are visiting from Georgia and told me that I needed to get a life."

Michonne tried to keep her giggles to herself, "Smart people. Are you from Georgia then?"

"Yeah, small little town called King County."

"I've driven through it a few times, looked boring as hell."

Rick practically convulsed with laughter, "It is. Got out of there the first chance I got and never looked back. And what are you doing driving through King County?"

"I'm from Atlanta."

"Get out of here," Rick grinned, happy to have the Georgia connection. "How'd you end up in Alexandria?"

"College. Well, Georgetown in D.C. and I just fell in love with the area. I couldn't leave. After school, Maggie and I ended up getting a place in Alexandria since it was cheaper than D.C. And what about you, how'd you end up in Alexandria?"

"I went to Columbia for my undergrad and grad school. Started working at one of my professor's architecture firms when Daryl called me and told me they were hiring at the firm he worked for in DC. He worked for one of the best architects so I couldn't pass up that opportunity. After several years, Daryl and I decided to go out on our own and open our own firm."

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot. D & G…you and Daryl are the D and the G…Dixon and Grimes. You and Daryl are Glenn's bosses? Neither Glenn nor Daryl has ever said anything. And you and Daryl don't seem old enough to have this huge architecture firm."

Rick chuckled, "And just how old do you think I am?"

"Well, its hard to tell with your beard…especially since you've got some gray in your beard but not in your hair," Michonne studied his face for a moment. "Hmm, 36."

"Final answer?"

"Final answer."

"We have a winner."

"Get out!" Michonne couldn't believe she was right; she had just pulled that number out of her ass. "Are you going to ask me how old I am?"

"My mother told me to never ask a woman her age."

"Smart woman," Michonne countered. "I'm 31."  
"Wow, really?" Rick was definitely surprised.

"Were you expecting 41?"

"No more like 21."

"Oh come on Rick!" Michonne snorted, "That's just a bold face lie."

"It's not I swear. I honestly didn't think you were anywhere near close to 30, let alone over 30."

"I think you've had too much to drink, you're clearly seeing things," Michonne snickered, even though they only had one glass of wine.

"I just see a beautiful woman," Rick answered honestly.

Michonne could feel herself blushing, "Thank you. Are you hungry?"

Rick shrugged, "I could always eat."

"Come on," Michonne hoisted herself off the couch and grabbed her nearly empty glass of wine. "Time for a refill, too."

"Mmm hmm," Rick mumbled, unable to keep his eyes from Michonne's round ass. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He'd been around plenty of attractive women since Lori left. Although he had only been on one horrible date, Rick usually knew how to handle himself around women. Tonight was different, Michonne was different…she was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Rick was immediately attracted to her.

"You coming?"

"Yep," Rick pushed his thoughts away and forced himself to get up and follow Michonne to the kitchen.

"So, there's not that much food here. Maggie and Glenn normally bring a lot of groceries."

"You had a pretty full bag, didn't you?"

"I did, but I bring the fun stuff: wine, cheese, hot chocolate, stuff for smores," Michonne beamed. "Candy bars."

"You weren't kidding about that sweet tooth, huh?"

"I never kid about sweets. Maggie's dad was here not too long ago so there's some food in the fridge and there's always pasta or soup in the pantry."

"How about some pasta? I boil a mean pot of water."

"Pasta it is, have at it. I will not object to anyone cooking for me."

"You got it."

Michonne did help Rick get everything ready since she knew the kitchen like the back of her hand. True to his word though, Rick did all the cooking. During dinner, Michonne entertained Rick with stories of their group…mostly filling Rick in on how Abe was so intense and how his younger brother Eugene was just so weird. After hearing a few stories, Rick wasn't so sure that he wanted to meet Eugene. Michonne offered to do the dishes after dinner since Rick cooked; she thought it was only fair. However, Rick wasn't having it, so Michonne washed and Rick dried. They grabbed more wine and a few bars of chocolate before heading back into the family room.

"I'm surprised Glenn and Maggie aren't here yet."

"Must be really coming down."

"You mind if I call her?"  
"No go ahead. I need to call Carl and say goodnight."

Michonne smiled, she could already tell that Rick was a great dad. "I'll go in the other room to give you some privacy." Before Rick could protest that he should be the one to go, Michonne was already up on her feet and halfway out of the room.

"Maggie, where are you guys?"

"I was just going to call you, Mich. The weather is awful; it's practically a blizzard. Glenn and I aren't going to make it; he's no good driving in this weather anyway. They're talking about closing down roads."

"What? Are you serious? Where are you guys?"

"Pulling into that little Bed and Breakfast off of 90. Hopefully they have a room available."

"You guys aren't that far then, I bet you could make it."

Glenn cut in, "Michonne, I really don't want to risk it."

Michonne sighed, "No, I totally get it. I just want you guys to be safe."

"You and Rick doing ok?" Maggie took the phone back from her husband.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Good, glad to hear it. We're going to go get checked in, I'll text you once we're settled."

"K, bye."

"Bye."

Michonne slipped her phone back into her pocket and sauntered back to the family room, hoping that Rick was done with his conversation.

"Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"So," Michonne began speaking once Rick had hung up his phone, "Maggie and Glenn aren't going to make it either. They're about to check into the local Bed and Breakfast."

"Wow, really?"

Michonne nodded, "Looks like it's just us for the night. How's Carl?"

"Sleeping," Rick chuckled. "I didn't realize it was so late; he went to bed like two hours ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't get to talk to him."

"Its fine. He wasn't even thinking about me, my mom has him so spoiled. I'm the one who is a nervous wreck leaving him. I'm never been away from him except for a few business trips and that's normally just for a night."

"I'm sure he misses you just as much but it should give you some comfort that he's in good hands with your parents. And now you know can enjoy yourself a little bit too."

"Actually, I've been enjoying myself a lot. You are incredibly good company."

"You're not so bad yourself. We should probably pick our bedrooms since it's just us."

"You ready for a bed already?" Rick was hoping Michonne would grace him with her company for a little longer.

"I just want to change into my pajamas but I'm still up for hanging out. How does popcorn and a movie sound?"

"That sounds good."

Rick followed Michonne up the stairs so she could show him all the bedrooms.

"I forgot to tell you that there's another little suite downstairs but Abe and Rosita usually take that one. Not that we mind…they can be a little loud at night."

"Really? With all of you guys in the house?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I think we've all walked in on them in compromising positions," Michonne shuddered at the thought. "So, anyway the master's at the end of the hallway. This room right here is the one with the two sets of bunk beds. Its least comfortable so we're lucky that we're here first." Michonne continued to walk and give Rick the tour. "So this is actually my favorite room," Michonne smiled as they made their way to the last bedroom. It had a little nautical theme with ship lack walls, a huge king sized bed that was reminiscent of a four post bed only the posts weren't wood but four ropes anchored to the ceiling and a gorgeous wooden frame that anchored it to the floor. There was also a huge built in bookcase, closet and a small, private bath.

"It's beautiful. So I take it this is where you'll be sleeping."

"Actually, no, "Michonne shook her head. "I was thinking that Sasha could have it this time, she's been through a lot this year…unless you want it."

Rick had heard from Daryl that Sasha's fiancé had passed away several months ago and she was still grieving. "No, I was going to take one of the ones with the two queen sized beds. I figured Daryl and I could room together."

"Looks like we'll be sharing a bathroom then. I was going to take the other one."

"Great," Rick replied. "Let me bring your bag to your room."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Michonne chose the room that was slightly more feminine. The rooms shared the exact same beds and furniture. The only difference was the paint on the walls and the floral bedding. A Jack and Jill bath separated the two rooms. After Rick brought her suitcase into her room, Michonne changed into her favorite light blue flannel pajamas that were covered in mini cupcakes. Rick changed into a pair of green plaid pajama pants, white undershirt and his favorite navy blue Columbia sweatshirt. The two met downstairs in the kitchen and Michonne grabbed a package of microwave popcorn and threw it in the microwave. Rick grabbed another bottle of wine.

"You trying to get me drunk, Rick Grimes?" Michonne smirked.

"Maybe, is it working?"

"Ha-ha, you wish. I can drink with the best of them, especially wine."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rick chuckled.

"What about you? Are you a lightweight?"

"Do I look like a lightweight?"

"Honestly, maybe a just a little," Michonne couldn't help but play with him and patted him on the shoulder. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Hey, now, I'm no lightweight and I'll have you know that I'm a whiskey man."

"Whiskey? Now, I'm the one whose not surprised. It goes so well with your hipster/mountain man look."

"Is that what I look like?" Rick scratched his beard as he looked at a smiling Michonne.

"Pretty much," she giggled. "Very handsome, though."

"You think I'm handsome, huh?"

"Very handsome, actually," Michonne responded, openly flirting with Rick. She was feeling bold at the moment. Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was the fact that she was actually attracted to a smart, intelligent man and he seemed to be just as attracted to her.

"You are so gorgeous."

"So you said before."

"No, I said you were beautiful before," Rick corrected her as he closed the gap between them. "Not to mention stunning, exquisite, bewitching, enchanting, stunning, captivating."

"Rick," Michonne stopped him, as she lowered her eyes, slightly embarrassed. "Can I kiss you?" Rick asked, feeling his heart racing.

Michonne looked back up, her eyes beaming. "I would be offended if you didn't."

With his eyes locked on Michonne, Rick leaned forward and his lips grazed hers. Michonne closed here eyes as she felt Rick's hand on the small of her back. Rick was gentle, as he tasted her sweet, soft lips. They were startled and rudely interrupted by the dinging of the microwave. Michonne pulled away reluctantly and turned around to grab the popcorn.

"That was pretty nice, Rick Grimes. Maybe I'll let you try it again sometime," Michonne winked at him before heading into the family room.

"Maybe?" Rick looked amused, knowing that Michonne had enjoyed that kiss just as much as he did. He grabbed the second bottle of red wine and followed her into the family room.

"I mean, I'm a lady. You'll have to take me out on a date before I let you anywhere near me again," Michonne sat on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"A date huh? Does dinner and a movie in a nice cabin count?" Rick placed the bottle on the coffee table before taking a close seat next to Michonne.

"I'll have to think about it," Michonne responded as she turned on the big screen T.V. "Netflix?"

"Sure."

"How about a Christmas movie?" Michonne suggested.

"Tis the season."

Michonne rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment, "Let's see how good your taste in movies are."

"I'll have you know that I have excellent taste in movies."

Michonne browsed through the collection of Christmas movies on Netflix and sadly there wasn't a huge selection this year. She was going to give up when she spotted one of her favorite movies, " _Love Actually_!"

"I've never seen it," Rick admitted.

"Oh my god! Do you live under a rock? How have you not seen this movie?"

Rick shrugged, "It's a romantic comedy, right? That's not really a genre that I'm really into."

"We'll just have to change that now, won't we? I see lots of movie nights in your future."

"Is that right? You going to be there too?"

Michonne shrugged and pursed her lips together, "Maybe."

"There you go with that maybe again," Rick teased. "I think you're a little indecisive."

"Nope, just trying to keep you on your toes, Rick Grimes."

"You know my last name, seems like you like to say it a lot, in fact."

"Mmm hmm, I do like your name, Rick Grimes," Michonne smirked. "My last name is Matthews."

"Michonne Matthews," It rolled off Rick's tongue easily and it fit her so well. "Well, I like your name too." The room was a little chilly so Rick grabbed the cashmere throw blanket that was draped across the couch.

"You read my mind, its freezing in here," Michonne lifted the bag of popcorn as Rick covered them with the blanket. She leaned back and Rick threw his arm over her shoulders. Michonne was a little surprised at the contact but welcomed it. "You're in a for a real treat, Grimes."

"If you say so Matthews," Rick grinned as Michonne started the movie and turned off the lights.

Halfway through the movie and Michonne had fallen asleep in Rick's arms. He gently lifted the bag of popcorn…or what was left of it from Michonne's lap and placed it on the coffee table. Rick knew he should have grabbed Michonne a pillow and laid her on the couch but selfishly, Rick didn't want to let her go. So instead, Rick pulled her closer and closed his own eyes to let sleep overtake him.

The next morning…

"Maggie, what are you doing?" Aaron questioned as he walked into the family room.

"Shhh, you'll wake them up," Maggie whispered to her friend as she continued snapping pictures of Rick and Michonne peacefully sleeping on the couch.

"She's so going to kill us," Aaron groaned before heading back to the kitchen, wanting no part of this.

"I think it'll be worth it," Maggie giggled as she trailed after her friend.

Michonne could have sworn that she heard voices in the room but when she opened her tired eyes, no one else was in the room…aside from a still, sleeping Rick. She need to stretch, her body was sore from a night spent on the couch. Michonne heard the distinct sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. She would know Maggie Rhee's laugh anywhere.

"Rick," Michonne whispered, tapping his chest gently.

"Mmmm," Rick mumbled before slowly opening his eyes.

"Time to make the donuts."

"What?" Rick was confused at Michonne's statement but she was a sight for sore eyes. He could get used to waking up next to her every morning. Slow down, Rick, he thought…you're getting way ahead of yourself. He had just met this woman but he was already picturing her in his future.

"My mom used to say that to wake me up on the mornings when I didn't want to get up. Looks like Maggie and Glenn are here. We should probably go say hi but you should wipe the drool off your face."

"What?" Rick looked utterly mortified.

"Kidding!" Michonne poked his chest playfully, "But you should have seen the look on your face." She tossed their blanket aside and hopped up from the couch.

"Just wait until I get you back."  
"Yeah, yeah," Michonne grinned at Rick before she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty," Eric stated once he saw his Michonne. He was in the middle of making French toast for breakfast.

"That's very funny," Michonne rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss on the cheek anyway before making her way to Maggie and Aaron who were enjoying coffee at the kitchen table. Glenn was pouring his coffee but went to greet Rick. "What time did you guys get here?"

"About a half an hour ago," Aaron stood to embrace Michonne, "Maybe a little longer."

"You two looked so peaceful sleeping, we just didn't have the heart to wake you up," Maggie added, looking way too happy.

"Don't worry, your loud voice woke me up," Michonne responded. "Your cackle could wake up the dead."

"I forgot how pleasant you are in the mornings," Maggie countered with a grin before she hugged her friend. "Hi, Rick. It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Maggie," Rick smiled and walked over to give her a quick hug. "And it's nice to meet you, Aaron, right?" He offered his hand to shake.

"Yes and nice to meet you too," Aaron shook Rick's hand. "And that's my husband, Eric."

"Hi, Eric," Rick genuinely smiled as he greeted Eric.

"Hello friend," Michonne hugged Glenn, who in turn offered her a mug of piping, hot coffee. "This is why you're my favorite."

"Yeah, right," Glenn chuckled as Michonne poured her creamer into her cup.

"Geez, Michonne, you want a little coffee with your creamer," Rick chuckled as Glenn handed him his own cup.

"Not the first time I've heard that, probably won't be the last," Michonne smiled as she took her mug to the table.

"How were the roads this morning?" Rick asked as he joined everyone but Eric, who was still cooking.

"They were pretty clear," Maggie responded. "It was definitely safer than last night. So what'd you guys do last night?"

Michonne shrugged, "Just hung out. Rick made pasta and then we watched a movie and fell asleep."

"Did Michonne talk you to death Rick?" Aaron questioned with a slight grin on his face.

Rick couldn't help but smile after thinking about last night, "Uh…maybe," causing everyone else to laugh.

"So, I like to talk…so sue me, assholes," Michonne glared at her friends before standing up. "I'm going to take a shower, save me a plate Eric."

"You got it," Eric responded.

"Don't leave, Mich," Maggie protested but she could already hear her friend hurrying up the stairs. "I'll be right back," Maggie told the others before taking off after Michonne upstairs.

"Seriously, Maggie, I can't even take a shower by myself?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, we were just joking around."

"I know that. I just wanted to take a shower," Michonne laughed as she walked into her room. "My back is killing me after sleeping on the couch and I a feel a little dirty and gross."

"Did you and Rick get all dirty and gross last night?" Maggie wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're so disgusting," Michonne laughed. "Nothing happened last night."

"Why the hell not? Rick is so hot!"

"Down girl, did you forget that you're married?" Michonne smirked.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I love my husband but come on you have to admit that Rick is gorgeous. It's those blue eyes."

"Yes, he has nice eyes and yes, he's attractive but I don't go jumping every hot guy that I see."

"And he's got a great personality. He's smart, funny and down to earth. Just a real stand up guy."

"Seriously Maggie, I think you should go for it," Michonne laughed, knowing that she was getting under her friend's skin but two could play that game.

"You are so infuriating!" Maggie exclaimed. "I just want you to find happiness, Mich."

"Maggie, I am happy. I don't need a man to make me happy."

"I know that's true but its nice to have someone by your side to share those happy moments…makes them ever better. Love makes everything better."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil."

"Uh, I'm done with you. Go take your damn shower."

"Love you too, Mags," Michonne called out after her. Thirty minutes later and Michonne was showered, dressed and currently applying a little makeup. She had just finished with her mascara when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Michonne? Are you decent?" Rick asked on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Define decent."

"I'll come back when you're finished."

"Come in, I'm just joking," Michonne opened the bathroom door for Rick. "Bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks, everyone wants to go into town so I figured I should shower and get dressed too. My back is killing me after sleeping on the couch though."

"Mine was too, but the shower really helped," Michonne responded as she collected her makeup and threw it back into her small cosmetic case. "Aside from the backache, I slept really well."

"Me too." There was something so comforting about Michonne sleeping in his arms that made him rest easy.

"Maybe, we can do it again sometime."

"You and your maybes just might be the death of me."

"But its just so much fun to tease you, Rick Grimes."

"You know just for that, I'm not so sure I want to kiss you again anymore."

"We both know that's not true. Besides, you have to ask me out on a date first."

"Oh that's right," Rick continued, "Michonne, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"Ouch."

"I'm done thinking, I would love to go on a date with you…when we get home though. Everyone will freak out if we go on a date while we're here. I'd rather not tell anyone about this…just yet, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Understandable," Rick nodded in agreement. "So when we get home, how does next Saturday sound?"

"Sounds good. I can't wait, Grimes" Michonne flashed Rick a smile and gathered her things before retreating from the bathroom. This was shaping up to her favorite trip to the cabin…thanks to a very handsome Rick Grimes.


	5. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews on the last one-shot; I really appreciate each and every one of them. For those of you that celebrated Christmas, I hope that you all had a wonderful day with friends and family.**

 **This is a sequel to the Ski Trip; it takes place four years in the future.**

* * *

"Diamonds or pearls?" Michonne held up two pairs of earrings and motioned to her husband as they stood side by side getting ready for their friends' annual Christmas party.

Rick grinned as he looked at his beautiful wife. Michonne was wearing a beautiful plum colored lace dress that ended just above the knee. It hugged her body perfectly but then again, so did everything. "Diamonds, definitely the diamonds." Rick was partial to the diamonds since he gave them to Michonne the previous Christmas.

"You sure?" Michonne questioned, as she looked back at the earrings. "You don't think it's too much?"

"It's perfect, just like you."

Michonne smirked, "So cheesy, Grimes."

"You know what's cheesy, making your son and husband wear the same colored ties as your dress."

"No, that's being fashionable."

"And cheesy, so damn cheesy."

"You love it," Michonne grinned as she put her earrings on. "And at least I didn't make you wear a matching shirt."

"I wouldn't be going to the party if you did," Rick chuckled as he buttoned up his charcoal colored vest.

"Yes you would, you do whatever I say," Michonne said matter-of-factly.

"Are you implying that I'm whipped, Mrs. Grimes?"

Michonne shrugged, "You said it, not me."

"I am not wh…"

"Do I hafta wear a tie?" Carl interrupted his father as he trudged into the master bathroom, holding his plum bowtie.

"Yes," Michonne replied as she looked at the sulking six year old. "Wear the tie and I won't make you wear the newsboy cap."

"Deal," Carl felt himself smile, he was definitely on the winning end here.

"Come here," Michonne took the tie from her son and gently clasped it under the collar of his white shirt. "You look so adorable," Michonne gushed as she looked at Carl's cute outfit. He was wearing dark corduroy pants, almost the same color as Rick's, a white collared shirt and an adorable reindeer Fair Isle sweater…and now the tie.

"I'm not adorable," Carl pouted and looked to his father. "Tell her Daddy."

"Adorable, Mich? He's six now, not two. He's handsome now," Rick grinned down at his son.

"Oh excuse me, what was I thinking?" Michonne shook her head. "Carl, you are one handsome little guy."

"Thank you, Mommy," Carl replied proudly, beaming at his parents. "Can I watch TV?"

"No," Rick and Michonne answered simultaneously.

"Daddy and I are almost done getting ready. Go put on your black dress shoes, they're in the mudroom," Michonne told the little boy as she slid on a diamond bangle bracelet on her wrist. "We'll be right down."

"Fine," the little boy scurried out of the room.

"Rick, are you ready?" Michonne asked her husband. "I just need to grab my clutch."

Rick shook his head, "I'm suddenly feeling a little under the weather."

"Yeah, I bet you are."

"Cough. Cough. I think we should stay home," Rick suggested and grabbed Michonne's tiny waist. "We can have our own party instead."

"You're incorrigible, Rick Grimes," Michonne shook her head at him and escaped from his clutches. She walked into her closet and grabbed a black and gold clutch purse. Back in the bathroom, she grabbed her lipstick, mascara and compact and placed them in her purse. "Let's go."

"Alright, I'm ready. After you my lady."

"Thank you sir," Michonne smiled, as they made their way downstairs. "Hey," she grabbed her husband's arm before he could make it to the mudroom. "Maybe we can have our own party when we get home," she said suggestively.

Rick groaned, now he definitely didn't want to go to this party, "You don't play fair…telling me that right before we're supposed to leave."

"You'll live," Michonne smirked. "I need to get the cupcakes that Carl and I made."

"Already in the trunk."

"What about the wine?"

"Trunk, too. And so are the presents."

"And when did you do all that?"

"While you were in the shower."

"You're the best, Grimes!"

"Can we go now?" Carl appeared in the doorway. "I don't want to miss Santa!"

"Yeah, buddy, lets put on our coats, it's freezing outside," Rick answered his son.

Fifteen minutes later and the Grimes family had arrived at the Rhee house for their friends' annual Christmas party. Carl was first at the door and was ringing the doorbell while Rick and Michonne unloaded the contents of the car.

"Hi, sweetheart," Maggie Rhee greeted Carl with a hug. "Where are you mom and dad?"

"Getting lots of stuff from the car," Carl pointed to the driveway.

"Ok, you go on in, Carl. Most of the kids are in the family room and Uncle Glenn just made his famous peppermint popcorn."

"Awesome!" Carl exclaimed before running inside, his mind set on having the delectable treat.

Maggie laughed as she watched the little boy run inside her house. "And you two," Maggie smirked at her friends as they approached her. "Always bring way too much shit. Seriously, Mich," Maggie grabbed the tray of cupcakes from Michonne, "These look incredible."

"Why thank you," Michonne looked quite pleased with herself. "Carl and I worked extra hard on them this year."

"Rick, I'm going to cut right to the chase," Maggie turned to her friend. "I need you to be Santa Claus."

"You what?" Rick's eyes widened in shock. "Run that by me again."

"You know my dad normally does it every year but he's home sick with the flu. I was going to have Eugene or Abraham do it but they're both running late," Maggie explained. "I'm in such a bind; I don't have anyone else."

"There's really no one else to do it?" Rick questioned, the thought of putting on a big red suit was not at all appealing to Rick Grimes but he didn't want the children to be disappointed if Santa Claus didn't come to the party. He knew that his own son would be downright miserable if he didn't see Santa Claus and he would never hear the end of it.

"He'll do it," Michonne volunteered her husband; she knew he was the right man for the job.

"Michonne!" Rick glared at his wife, he was still not ready to jump on board with this idea yet.

"Oh thank you Rick!" Maggie exclaimed, a feeling of relief washed over her. "I really appreciate it. The kids are all waiting in the family room. The Santa suit is in the guest room just waiting for you. You are a lifesaver, Rick Grimes! I totally owe you one!"

"Give me the wine and the gift bags and you go get dressed," Michonne reached out her hands for everything her husband was carrying.

Rick reluctantly handed over his items and went inside the house, straight to the guest room, mumbling incoherently about how stupid this was. Maggie and Michonne soon followed but headed in the opposite direction to drop off everything that the Grimes family had brought to the party. After everything was settled, Michonne went to go check on her husband but along the way got a little sidetracked, greeting other friends ands guests at the party. Finally she made her way to the guestroom and knocked on the door.

"Rick?"

"I look like an idiot," Rick called out through the locked door.

Michonne rolled her eyes, although Rick couldn't see her, "I'm sure it's not that bad. Let me see, open the door."

"No."

"You know, Grimes, I've always had a little thing for Santa," Michonne spoke, hoping to encourage her husband to come out. Sure enough, she heard the door unlock and then slowly opened, revealing her angry husband. "I gotta say you look pretty sexy, Santa. You're making me kind of miss your beard."

"If I recall someone made me shave my beard a few months after we met."

"I did not make you shave your beard, it was just a suggestion and lets face it you were already whipped."

"Back to that, huh?" Rick wrapped his arms around his wife, his fake belly getting in the way of their normally close embrace. "You're really going to get it, so naughty this year."

"Oh no, Santa, I'm on the nice list."

"That's not what my elves tell me. Maybe you need to be punished this year, a girl like you needs more than a little coal in your stocking. How about a spanking under the mistletoe?" Rick wriggled his eyebrows.

"Santa, you're a dirty old man," Michonne chuckled as she pinched his shoulder. "But, I wouldn't mind sitting on your lap tonight and telling you what I want for Christmas," Michonne whispered seductively into his ear.

Not being able to resist his wife, Rick leaned down and covered Michonne's soft, moist lips with his own. Perfection. Every time. It only took a moment before Rick tugged Michonne's lips open and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. At that very moment, little Carl Grimes was on his way to the bathroom when a shocking sight stopped him in his tracks. He saw his Mommy and Santa Claus kissing…just like his daddy and mommy kissed. Carl had no idea what to do, should he say something? Stop his Mommy and Santa? But maybe Santa would be mad at him and wouldn't give him any presents.

"Oh my god!" Maggie exclaimed! Carl took that as his cue and scurried into the bathroom before anyone could see him. "Aren't you two married to other people?"

Rick and Michonne broke apart at the sound of their friend's voice, "Just keep your mouth closed, Maggie, they don't have to know," Michonne couldn't help but giggle.

"Seriously, you two aren't newlyweds anymore," Maggie smirked, "Learn to keep your hands off each other like the rest of us old married couples, especially when there are little kids waiting to see the big, old jolly man."

"Yeah, yeah," Rick wiped his mouth quickly, hoping to rid himself of his wife's lipstick.

"Here," Maggie handed Rick a big, red sack full of small presents for all the children who were at the party. "It's ShowTime."

"See you later, Santa," Michonne winked as she patted Rick's fake belly before Maggie dragged him off to the family room.

Michonne made her way to the bathroom and saw that it was occupied so she waited patiently until whoever was in there was finished. She smiled when her son walked out, "Hey, buddy. I think I heard Santa was here!" Michonne hoped that Carl wouldn't recognize that his own father was Santa for the evening.

"Oh," Carl looked down, avoiding her eyes, still unsure of what he had seen only minutes before.

Michonne frowned; Carl would normally jump at the idea of seeing Santa. "Don't you want to see Santa? I bet he has presents. Don't you want a present?"

"I guess," Carl shrugged before heading down the hallway.

Michonne decided to skip the bathroom and followed Carl to make sure he was all right. She watched him cautiously enter the family room and sit at the back of the group of kids who were sitting at Santa's feet. Carl was the only one who wasn't interested in Santa; instead he focused on everything else in the room.

"Is that Ri…."

"Shhh," Michonne turned to face Aaron and Eric, she didn't want any of the children to hear, especially her own child.

"God, he looks good in anything," Eric sighed as Rick's loud _Ho, Ho, Ho's_ filled the room, much to the delight of the children. "I'm so jealous."

"Mmmm hmm," Michonne had to agree. Rick would look good in a potato sack.

"Sounds like Santa is getting lucky tonight," Eric wriggled his eyebrows in Michonne's direction.

"Eric, really?" Aaron just shook his head at his husband before laughing.

"Oh for sure," Michonne chuckled as Rick caught her eye. She gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that he was doing a great job…and he really was. Rick ended up talking to every single one of the children in attendance at the party. He gave them each one present before it was time for Santa to go back to the North Pole. All of the kids tore into their gifts, all of them except for Carl who continued to sit quietly as little two year old Andrew Rhee tried to talk to him about his present. Michonne was going to check on him again when Maggie, Daryl and Sasha joined her, Aaron, and Eric, sidetracking her once again.

"Have you seen this ring yet?" Maggie held up Sasha's hand for everyone to see.

"It's gorgeous," Michonne gushed over her friend. "Didn't know you had it in you, Dixon."

Daryl shrugged, "You know it was either shit or get off the pot."

"So romantic," Michonne snickered.

"Please tell me you actually said that during your proposal," Aaron laughed, there was no way that Sasha would have gone for that.

"I would have actually killed him," Sasha replied as the others chuckled.

"Still don't know how you tolerate him, Sash," Rick remarked as he joined his group of friends, rid of his Santa attire.

"Well, well, look what the reindeer dragged in," Daryl smirked at his best friend. "Worst performance, I've ever seen. Don't quit your day job."

"Are you kidding? Those kids were eating out of the palm of my hand," Rick grinned. "Like you could do a better job."

"Damn straight, I could," Daryl countered.

"Sounds like a challenge," Maggie smiled. "The job is yours next year, Daryl."

"Hell no," Daryl started to back up; trying to get away from Maggie who he knew wouldn't let this go. "I need another drink."

"Oh come on Daryl," Maggie quickly followed after him.

"Glenn, save me from your wife," Daryl called out from the other room while the others all laughed.

"Daddy!" Carl made a beeline for his father and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Where've you've been?"

"Yeah, Rick, where were you?" Sasha questioned as Rick look a little baffled.

"Uh...," Rick paused, trying to think of an excuse to tell his son. "I had to run home for a little bit because I forgot one of the presents."

"I don't feel good," Carl let out, "I want to go home."

"What's the matter?" Concerned, Rick bent down and scooped his son up in his arms.

"My tummy hurts," Carl lied and nestled his head in his father's neck.

Michonne reached out and touched Carl's forehead, worried he was coming down with something. "He's a little warm."

"I really want to go home," Carl cried into his father's neck.

"Ok, buddy, we can go home," Rick shared a look with Michonne. Carl must have been feeling really bad if he wanted to leave a party early.

"Come on let's, go," Michonne rubbed gentle circle's on Carl's back. "We'll see you guys next week."

"Feel better bud," Sasha patted Carl's back and frowned slightly, feeling sorry for the little boy.

"Hope you feel better," Aaron shared Sasha's sentiment as the Grimes family exited the room.

Rick took his son straight to the car while Michonne grabbed their coats and said goodbye to Maggie and Glenn. The Rhees were sad to see their friends go but knew that as parents it was in the best interest of their child. Maggie promised to stop by the next day to bring them their presents and a few surprises.

"You ok, sweetie?" Michonne asked as she climbed into Rick's SUV. "Do you want me to sit in the back with you?" Carl shook his head, 'no' before closing his eyes.

"We'll be home soon, ok buddy?" Rick tried to reassure his son.

Fifteen minutes later and Rick was grabbing his son from the car and carrying him inside the house.

"Can you put me to bed, daddy?" Carl questioned.

Rick nodded, "Of course, buddy."

"I'm going to grab the thermometer from the kitchen and I'll be right up to help put you to bed," Michonne kissed Carl's cheek before Rick brought him upstairs.

"Lets get you some pajamas," Rick placed Carl on his bed and went to his dresser.

"Daddy," Carl called out.

"Yes, son," Rick returned with his son's favorite Superman pajamas.

"I…I don't want Mommy to put me to bed, just you."

Rick frowned, puzzled by his son. Carl and Michonne were inseparable and had been since the day they met. "Since when don't you want Mommy to put you to bed? You like it better when she reads to you before you go to sleep."

"Mommy did something bad and…and you're not going to like it," Carl looked down at the bed, afraid to tell his dad the truth.

"Carl, did she scratch my car again?" Rick chuckled, it wouldn't be the first time and probably wouldn't be the last time.

"No," Carl shook his head, "Much worse."

"I'm sure Mommy couldn't have done anything that bad…she's Mommy," Rick grinned, his wife was practically perfect in every way.

Carl let out a deep breath and closed his eyes before he confessed what he saw, "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!"

Rick's eyes widened in shock, oh shit! "Carl…I…"

"It was like the way you and Mommy kiss! But I thought only Mommies and Daddies could kiss like that when they get married. Why was she kissing Santa like that then?"

Rick was speechless, how the hell was he going to lie his way out of this one, "Are you sure they were kissing? Maybe it was just a nice, long hug."

"No, it was a kiss!" Carl was adamant about what he saw.

"Carl…" Rick began but was interrupted by his wife.

"Ok, so I've got the thermometer," Michonne entered Carl's room carrying a little tray of assorted items. "I've got water and ginger ale to settle your stomach, sweetheart. And children's Motrin just in case of a fever." Michonne placed the tray on the nightstand before sitting on the bed next to Carl.

"So…um…Carl just told me something," Rick looked to his wife, unsure of how this was all going to play out.

"Don't tell her Daddy!" Carl screamed, truly frightened about what was going to happen next.

"What is going on?" Michonne questioned, not liking where this was going.

"Carl said he saw you kissing someone at the party," Rick crossed his arms, glaring at his wife, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Michonne was flabbergasted. She would never cheat on her husband. "Rick, I would never…"

Rick cut her off, "Save it, Michonne. There's no denying it, Carl you saw kissing Santa Claus!"

"Oh my god," Michonne squealed and looked to Rick, who seemed to be enjoying this little confrontation. She would deal with him later; this was after all his fault. "Carl…um, you're right, I was kissing Santa at the party," Michonne sent her husband a dirty look before returning her attention to their son.

"But that's how you and Daddy kiss. Why did you do it Mommy?"

"Good question, Carl, I want to know the answer to this one too," Rick responded.

Michonne had to fight the urge to punch her husband in the stomach; he was so dead. "I…I was thanking Santa for a very special gift that's he going to get you, Carl. And...and I didn't realize that we were standing under the mistletoe." Michonne hoped Carl would believe that little lie; it was the best she could come up with on such short notice.

"Oh," Carl answered, trying to digest what his mommy had just told him.

"That's all, sweetie. It was just a thank you kiss," Michonne explained, hoping he was buying her B.S.

"I was really mad at you, Mommy," Carl confessed, his sad big blue eyes finding her sympathetic brown ones. "That's why I wanted to go home. My tummy doesn't hurt, I lied to you," And with that Carl promptly burst into tears.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here," Michonne pulled Carl into her loving arms and kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back gently. "It's ok, baby. I'm sorry you were so upset. Next time, I want you to talk to me ok. It's not good to keep all that bottled up inside you."

"Ok, Mommy," Carl sniffled as he lifted his head from Michonne's shoulder. "I was scared you and Santa would be mad at me and I wouldn't get any presents."

Rick had to bite back a chuckle at that one, knowing that presents were very high up on his son's priority list. "Mommy's right, you need to come to us whenever you're upset. Lying isn't the answer; you know that lying is bad." Carl nodded at his father. "So I take it you're not actually ready for bed?"

"No, can I have dinner instead?" Rick and Michonne laughed at their son's response. "What? I only had popcorn at the party."

"Dinner sounds like a good idea, I didn't get to eat anything either," Michonne stood with Carl in her arms. "Rick, can you get that?" She motioned to the tray.

"Sure, you don't want to trade?" Rick knew that Carl was starting to get heavy.

"I wouldn't trade this for the world," Michonne squeezed Carl tighter and kissed his cheek. She loved her son more than she ever thought she could. And now she was going to have to think of an extra special Christmas present for him…thanks to Santa Claus...er Rick, who definitely wasn't getting his own party tonight.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I definitely love this AU version of Rick and Michonne! You'll probably see them again some time soon :-)**


	6. New Year's Eve

**Happy New Year! I've got a New Year's Eve AU one shot.**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and 42-year-old Rick Grimes found himself alone at a crowded fancy hotel bar. He should have been at a party at his best friend's house but something pulled him in the direction of the Lorien Hotel. It had been a long time since Rick Grimes had a night out on the town. Not that Alexandria, Virginia had that much to offer…but still every once in a while, it was nice to let loose. It took him five minutes just to make his way through the sea of people on the dance floor. Luckily for him, there was one open spot at the bar and he made a mad dash to sit down before some other guy claimed it.

"Hey, watch it," the woman next to him shot him a glare after he had bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry," Rick was sincere in his apology. "I was just trying to grab the last seat. I didn't mean to bump into you, ma'am."

"Ma'am? And just how old do you think I am?" The woman couldn't help but smirk as she glanced at him.

"Sorry, habit…didn't mean to imply you were old. You don't look a day over 25."

"Ok, now you're just lying to my face."

"So, how old are you then?"

"Wow, you're on a roll…asking a woman who you've just met how old she is? Didn't anyone ever teach you that was a no-no?"

Rick chuckled in response, "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. My mother did raise me with manners. Let me make it up to you. Can I buy you a drink?"

"I have a drink," she grinned before chugging the last few sips and slamming it back down on the bar. "Now you can buy me a drink."

"Hey bartender," Rick called out to the young man who was busy making cocktails.

"Yes sir," the bartender appeared with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a Manhattan and whatever this beautiful lady is drinking, she'll have another." And she was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. That was one of the reasons that Rick had rushed to this seat. She appeared to be sitting alone but he could see several men noticing her. He knew he had to reach her before any of those other men.

"Coming right up."

"Thanks," Rick replied before turning his attention to his new 'friend'. "Why are you smiling?"

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

Rick nodded, feeling confident that she was interested in him, "Yeah, I think you're beautiful."

The dark haired beauty couldn't help but blush at the compliment. She was unsure of how to respond. Lucky for her, the bartender appeared with their drinks. "Thank you."

Rick took a sip of his drink, "Now that's a good drink," he sighed happily.

"Is it?"

Rick nodded, "Not everyone can make a good Manhattan. My wi…" Rick caught himself before finishing his sentence.

"Your who?" the woman questioned, raising a brow.

Rick cleared his throat before continuing, "My friend, my friend makes a good Manhattan. So you never told me your name."

She shrugged casually, "You never asked. "

Rick couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, I'm asking now, what's your name?"

"You first."

"I'm Rick," he extended his hand to her.

"Michonne," she responded, shaking his strong hand.

"Michonne," her name seemed to roll off his tongue easily. "I like it. It is a pleasure to meet you, Michonne."

"Likewise."

"Michonne, a beautiful name to go with a beautiful face. What are you doing here all alone on New Year's Eve?"

"I could ask you the same exact thing."

"Touché."

"I was supposed to go to a friend's party but decided to ditch. Didn't feel like being with a bunch of people."

"Because there aren't a bunch of people, here?' Rick's eyes darted to crowd of people in the bar and back to Michonne, noticing that she wasn't wearing a ring. "Your um…boyfriend didn't want to come with you?"

Michonne shook her head, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Now, I find that hard to believe."

"Why? You don't even know me. I could be a horrible person for all you know."

"I highly doubt that. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be single."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Is that all you men think about? A woman's looks? Because, I'm beautiful, I should be married…a good little housewife."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Rick responded nervously, chewing on his lip before taking a sip of his Manhattan. "Look, I'm new at this. It's been a while since I've talked to a woman."

"Why? Were you in prison?"

Rick nearly choked on his drink, "No, I wasn't in prison!"

Michonne couldn't help but laugh, "Relax, Rick. It was a joke, you should have seen your face."

"I didn't find it very funny."

"Oh, loosen up. Don't be so nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Yeah, ok. Now, I want to know why you're all alone on New Year's Eve."

"I ditched a party too."

"You did?"

Rick nodded, "Great minds, huh? So what do you do Michonne?"

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Michonne noted the eager smile on Rick's face. "I'm a college professor."

"Really?" Rick questioned, surprised at her answer.

"Yes, really. What were you expecting?"

"I was thinking a doctor."

"Oh god no, I can't stand the sight of blood. Your turn."

"I'm a lawyer."

"So expected."

"Is that so?" Rick cocked his head, trying to get a read on her.

"You look like an uptight lawyer."

"I do not," Rick began to get defensive.

"You do too but you're a cute, uptight lawyer."

"Cute?" That certainly piqued his interest.

"Yes, cute…minus whatever is trying to grow on your face."

"Ouch, that hurt. I ah forgot my razor on vacation. I just got back and didn't have time to shave."

"You should probably take care of that as soon as possible."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime," Michonne smirked.

"So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Like you really care?"

"I do care," Rick spoke up quickly, genuinely interested in Michonne. "I want to know everything about you."

"Now, that's a good line."

"It's not a line, it's the truth. So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I'm pretty busy so there's not a lot of time for fun but I love movies, trying new restaurants. I like arts and crafts and I paint, if I can find the time. Oh and I've always been a voracious reader…even comic books and graphic novels."

"Comic books and graphic novels?" Rick had never known a woman to be into comics.

"Don't make fun."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I like nerdy girls."

"I'm not nerdy, just well rounded and cultured. So Rick, what does a cute, uptight lawyer like yourself do in his spare time?"

"Like you, I'm fairly busy. I like movies and trying new restaurants."

"Thief," Michonne chuckled.

Rick shrugged, "What, its true? I like to eat, a lot."

"What else? I bet you love sports?" Michonne questioned; he looked like a sports fanatic.

"Football. I love football; you will find me on the couch most Sundays watching a game or two or three. I try to work out a few times a week. I try to go fishing a couple of times a year with my friends. I do a lot of reading too and I garden."

"You garden? What like flowers?" Michonne couldn't believe her ears. She was certainly not expecting gardening to be one of Rick's hobbies.

"Nope, no flowers. This year was tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, and basil. Um…"

"Oh my god, you're like a little farmer. Please tell me you wear overalls and a big, floppy hat."

"Sorry to disappoint you but no."

"I gotta say, Rick, I'm intrigued."

"Ditto. Can we be done with all of this small talk?"

"I thought you were intrigued. Am I suddenly boring you?" Michonne questioned, pursing her lips.

"You are anything but boring but I just want to kiss you right now."

"Oh," Michonne cracked a smile. "Well, I suppose I'll allow it."

Rick licked his lips in anticipation before leaning in to kiss Michonne. Rick's moist lips captured Michonne's sweet, plump lips in an instant. It was better than either of them expected and Rick knew he wanted more… much more with Michonne.

"Want to get out of here?" Rick asked anxiously after reluctantly pulling away from her.

Michonne nodded, missing the taste of his lips on hers, "Lets go."

"One sec," Rick hopped off the bar stool and pulled out his wallet before throwing a generous amount of cash down on the bar. "Come on," He practically pulled Michonne from her stool; she barely had time to grab her purse.

"Anxious much?"

"Maybe," Rick replied, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Michonne's body was amazing. She was small but had curves in all the right places. And her legs went on for days. Rick grabbed her hand and made a beeline for the exit.

"Slow down, Romeo," Michonne breathed out; she wasn't about to run in her expensive heels.

"There's a bathroom off to the right."

Michonne shook her head, "I don't think so. I've got a room upstairs."

"Even better," Rick couldn't help but kiss her again, his tongue sought hers this time.

Michonne was breathless by the time she pulled away, "The elevator's this way."

Once inside the elevator, Michonne pressed the number to her floor. Rick wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her neck, sucking gently.

"Rick," Michonne let out a soft moan, "Not here."

"Why not here?" Rick slid his hands up her taught stomach and continued until he grasped at her breasts.

"Stop," Michonne gasped. She grabbed his hands forcefully and stopped his groping. There was no way she was going to let him get any farther in an elevator. She was not that type of woman…maybe in her younger years.

The elevator chimed and an elderly woman sauntered in.

"Good evening," the woman smiled at Rick and Michonne.

"Evening," Rick smiled as he wrapped his arms around Michonne once again, needing to feel her.

"Is this elevator going up or down?" the woman asked.

"Up," Michonne replied with a smile, happy to have the distraction.

"Oh drats," the woman shook her head. "I always manage to get on the wrong one."

Rick nodded, "Happens to the best of the us." The elevator chimed again, this time on Michonne's floor. "Happy New Year," Rick smiled at the woman as he pulled Michonne out of the elevator.

"Same to you," she called back.

"You're lucky we had company," Rick whispered in Michonne's ear. before he started nibbling on it. "Otherwise, I would have ravished you right there."

"Come on," Michonne started fumbling with her clutch purse, trying to find the key to her room as they walked. Rick, meanwhile, couldn't keep his hands or his lips off her. "Yes!" She called out in victory as she found the key, just as they made their way to the door. Michonne could barely concentrate as she tried to slide the key in the door; Rick was starting to make her melt. She missed the first time but achieved success the second time she tried to unlock the door.

As soon as they were in the hotel room, Michonne felt herself up against the door as Rick continued the assault on her neck. She closed her eyes as she ran a hand through his curly brown hair. The sudden ringing of a phone brought Michonne out of her reverie.

"Sorry," Rick mumbled as he reached to grab his phone from his back pocket.

"Don't even think about it," Michonne grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the king sized bed.

"It could be my job or my..."

"No one from your office is calling you on New Year's Eve. Ignore it," Michonne cut him off as she threw her clutch on the nightstand and sat herself on the bed. "Now where were we?"

"I think somewhere about here," Rick leaned down and captured her lips.

"Mmm hmm, sounds about right," Michonne simpered against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them down to the bed. Their tongues found each other again as Rick's hands slid down to her perky breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands and she could feel her nipples harden at his glorious touch.

Rick pulled away and stared into her deep brown eyes, "You are so perfect."

Michonne was about to reply when the phone rang again, "Oh my god, again."

Rick snorted, "Not me this time, that's all you, Michonne."

"Oh, sorry. I'll let it go to voicemail."

"You sure?" Michonne nodded and Rick continued, "Good because I want to rip that dress off of you."

"Then do it, Rick," She sat up and turned her body, giving him access to her back and her zipper. "Do it."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rick placed a few hurried kisses on her back before reaching for her zipper, ready to see this beautiful woman in all her naked glory.

'Knock-Knock.' Rick and Michonne shot up at the sound of banging at the door.

"Jesus," Rick groaned as he looked to the door. "Someone really doesn't want us to have sex. Are you expecting anyone?" Rick questioned.

Michonne frowned at him, "You think I have some other guy coming after you're done?"

"That's not what I meant," Rick sighed, knowing that he'd upset her.

"Hello, room service." A voiced yelled from the hallway, followed by another knock.

"Oh!" Michonne shot up and headed towards the door, smoothing down her dress as she walked. "I ordered champagne hours ago but it never came." Rick nodded as she quickly opened the door. "Hi."

"Hello, Ma'am," the waiter smiled and Rick couldn't help but laugh as he heard her called ma'am.

Michonne shot Rick a dirty look before turning back to the waiter. "Can you just put it on the table?"

The waiter nodded, "Of course, so sorry for the delay, it's on the house." He brought the tray over to the small dining table in the corner of the room as Michonne grabbed her clutch purse to give him a generous tip.

"Thank you so much, have a good night," Michonne handed the man his tip on his way out.

"Thank you, you too. Happy New Year, ma'am." The waiter exited and Rick couldn't help but snort after he was gone.

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Shut up. That was not funny."

"It was very funny, ma'am," Rick beamed. "You better come back over here."

"Come and get me," Michonne purred and motioned for him with her finger.

Rick grinned, completely turned on by Michonne. He was about to jump off the bed when his phone rang again.

"Rick," Michonne groaned in frustration. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, I'll be quick, it might be an emergency" Rick grabbed his phone to answer it "It's the kids."

"You have kids?" Michonne questioned him. "That might be a deal breaker for me."

Rick ignored her as he went to answer the call; not realizing it was a Facetime call. "Hello."

"Hey Dad," Fifteen year old Carl greeted his father with a smile.

"What's the matter?" Rick asked immediately.

Carl shrugged, "Nothing's the matter. The kids just wanted to talk to you."

"Hi Dad!" "Hi Daddy!" Nine-year-old Judith and three-year-old Jack made an appearance, waving like crazy at the sight of their father.

"Hi guys," Rick couldn't help but smile at his three children, despite the fact that they were interrupting a very important moment. "Carl, why aren't you at Duane's house?"

"He started puking after dinner. Like projectile puke! It was kind of cool; I've never seen anything like it."

"That's disgusting, Carl," Rick responded, feeling queasy himself.

"Where's Mrs. Neidermeyer?"

"Here she is," Carl turned his iPhone so his dad could see their elderly neighbor snoring at the end of the sectional sofa. "Great babysitter you hired."

"Oh god," Rick chuckled, scratching his chin in disbelief.

"Where are you?" Carl questioned after he noticed his father's unusual surroundings. "That doesn't look like Glenn and Maggie's house. And where's Mom?"

"Right here," Michonne appeared with two glasses of champagne.

"Mommy!" Judith and Jack exclaimed.

"Are you guys being good for Mrs. Neidermeyer?" Michonne sat on the bed and handed Rick a glass of champagne, which he gladly accepted.

Carl pointed his phone at Mrs. Neidermeyer again, this time so his mother could see. "Yeah, real good."

Michonne couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "I think we need to find another babysitter."

"We were watching Home Alone and she fell asleep," Judith explained. "She hasn't been sleeping long but I think she might be a little sick. She was coughing a lot. Should we wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep," Michonne told her daughter.

"Yeah she's old," Carl interrupted.

"Carl," Rick just shook his head at his teenager; Carl had such a way with words.

"You know, I can babysit these monsters," Carl volunteered. "And I won't even charge you guys that much."

"Gee thanks, Carl," Rick rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously, I can do it," Carl insisted, he was fifteen now, not a little kid.

"Not overnight, Carl," Michonne replied. "Something could happen."

"Nothing's going to happen, Mom," Carl responded. "We live in the most boring city on the planet."

"We'll be home in 30 minutes," Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yay!" Jack clapped his hands in excitement, happy to see his parents.

"We'll see you guys in a little bit, ok. Be good," Michonne smiled at her children. "Love you."

"Love you too, Mommy," Judith grinned while Jack blew Michonne a kiss.

"Bye," Carl ended their Facetime session abruptly, no doubt annoyed that his parents didn't trust him to babysit.

"Come on Grimes," Michonne stood up and patted Rick on the knee. "Let's go home."

"But we were having so much, Grimes," Rick pulled his wife to his lap.

"We were having lots of fun," Michonne nodded against his chest. "Which we can continue to have after the kids go to sleep."

"What about the hotel room?"

Michonne shrugged, "We didn't pay for it anyway. It was an anniversary gift from Aaron and Eric last year. We can come back another time, maybe Valentine's Day." Michonne kissed his cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry, honey. I was really looking forward to a night out too."

"I know," Rick sighed heavily. "It's not your fault but we are never hiring Mrs. Neidermeyer again." Now if only there was a way to take back the pasta maker they had gifted her for Christmas.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Here's to 2016!**


	7. Valentine's Day

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Sorry, it has taken me so long to post another one-shot. I seemed to have lost my muse on my last Christmas one-shot. Hopefully, I will get that one done soon. I've been working on a small little series that I want to post as well but I want it to be almost completed before I actually post it. I have a bad habit of not finishing long, chapter stories and I'm trying not to do that anymore.**

 **Anywho, here's the first of two or three Valentine's Day one-shots...even though it's super early. But Valentine's Day is so a Richonne holiday now with TWD's mid season premiere this year.**

* * *

Michonne couldn't help but smile as she walked into the small art gallery that her boyfriend, Mike, owned. She was looking forward to her Valentine's Day/Birthday surprise. Mike had been extremely suspicious when he told her to meet him at his gallery. Michonne's heart was soaring, wondering if this could be the night that he finally proposed. She was more than ready to get married and start a family. Michonne knew that at 32, she wasn't exactly old but she wanted to have at least 3 children and knew that she should probably get started on that sooner rather than later.

"Mike," Michonne called out as she shut the front door. The gallery was quiet and was closed early for the evening.

When Michonne didn't receive an answer, she walked to the back of the gallery towards her boyfriend's office/studio.

"Mike," Michonne called his name once again as she opened the door to what he liked to call his private sanctuary.

Michonne's eyes widened at the shocking scene in front of her. The first thing she saw was her boyfriend's dark bare ass and a pair of pale, skinny little legs wrapped around his hips.

"You son of a bitch!" Michonne screamed, she was beyond furious.

"Oh shit," Mike muttered, as he turned to see the murderous look on Michonne's face. "It's not what you think, 'Chonne."

"So you're not fucking some whore on your desk?" Michonne glared at him, she was practically seeing red. "Because it sure as hell looks like it to me."

"Hey, who you calling a whore?" The skinny, pale brunette shot up from the desk with an attitude.

"You," Michonne pointed out, hands on her hips.

"Hey, there's no need for name calling," Mike offered up, pulling away from his 'friend.' He was unsure of what to do next; never in a million years did he think he would get caught.

"Fuck you, Mike. And Fuck your whore," Michonne hissed, feeling the familiar stinging of tears in her eyes but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of crying over him.

"You better tell her to stop talking to me like that," Skinny girl cried to Mike as she tried to cover herself up.

"Lori, just shut up for a sec. 'Chonne we can talk about this," Mike reasoned, "Baby please."

"I'm never going to talk to your sorry ass again. Enjoy your miserable life." And with that, Michonne turned and walked out of the office and out of Mike's life for good. She haled a cab outside of the gallery and hightailed it home.

"Maggie…he…I," Michonne sobbed into her phone.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Maggie could barely understand her best friend.

"He fucking cheated on me," Michonne was finally able to get out after taking a few calming breaths.

"What?" Maggie was livid She had never liked Mike and didn't trust him…and clearly with good reason. "That bastard. I'll kick his ass. And on your birthday? Oh hell no!"

"Mags, you're not exactly in any position to kick anyone's ass," Michonne sniffled.

"As soon as I have this baby, I will kick his ass. Are you ok? Ok, that was a stupid question."

Michonne hiccupped and wiped her eyes though the tears kept flowing, "I thought tonight was the night. I thought he was going to propose."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. But you were too good for him! I know you don't want to hear this but he's a…"

"Maggie, please don't do this right now. I can't…I just can't."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Where are you?"

"Crying in the back of a cab."

"Come over."

"No, I'll just be a third wheel. You guys have reservations at Aria, I know how hard it is to get into that place."

"You're more important."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home and take a hot bath, have some wine and rip up every picture of Mike that I have…and anything that he's left at my place is going in my fireplace."

"I'm coming over."

"Maggie, don't your dare. This is like your last hurrah before the baby comes. I want you to enjoy yourself. You can bring me breakfast tomorrow."

"Mich, I don't want you to be alone."

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later," Michonne ended the call abruptly and texted Maggie's husband, Glenn, to make sure Maggie didn't come over. She wanted her best friends to enjoy their Valentine's Day…someone should. After texting Glenn, Michonne called Sasha and Andrea, with both calls going to voicemail. Michonne didn't bother to leave a message, not wanting to hear the pity in their voices when they called back.

"We're at your address, ma'am. It's an even $20."

"Thanks," Michonne paid the cabbie his money before sliding out of the car. With a heavy sigh, Michonne stared up at the high-rise condo building where she lived and suddenly didn't feel like going home anymore. After wiping her face of any tears, Michonne wandered into the bar adjacent to her building. Shockingly, the bar wasn't as crowded as it usually was. She guessed that it wasn't exactly the most romantic place to spend Valentine's Day.

"Daryl, I'll have a shot of tequila please," Michonne told the bartender whom she'd come to know over the last few months.

"Make that two," A tall, dark haired stranger suddenly appeared besides her. "My treat."

"Thanks but I have a boyfriend," Her response was automatic and until thirty minutes ago was true. Michonne frowned when she realized that she no longer had a boyfriend and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to reappear.

"I'm Philip by the way. Philip Blake," the man smirked and Michonne immediately felt uncomfortable in his presence. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. "And I don't see your boyfriend."

"Philip, I'm flattered really, but I'm just not interested."

"I won't take 'No' for an answer," Philip placed his cold, callused hand on top of hers and winked.

"Excuse me," Michonne retracted her hand in disgust. "Seriously, I'm not interested."

"You don't know what you're missing," Philip picked his right hand up off the bar and was about to snake it around Michonne's waist when he felt it pushed away.

"She said no," A strong, stern voice with a hint of a southern drawl that belonged to a gorgeous blue-eyed and brown, curly haired man squeezed in front of Michonne.

"And who the hell are you?" Philip glared angrily at the man stopping him from getting a little action.

"I'm her boyfriend and she told you No," the man responded, his glare matching Philip's and if looks could kill...

Michonne was shocked at the scene unfolding in front of her. All of a sudden this handsome blue-eyed stranger had come to her rescue. Not that she really needed rescuing; she was more than capable of handling herself in a situation like this. But she had to admit that this blue-eyed stranger was extremely handsome. He was one of the most attractive men she had ever laid eyes upon. She was so wrapped up in his eyes that she didn't notice him staring at her.

"I'm sorry I'm late baby, hope you weren't waiting long," Pretty blue eyes smiled at her. Michonne tried not to get lost in his smile; it was just as nice as his captivating blue eyes.

Michonne cleared her throat nervously, but played along anyway. "It's ok. I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Look man," Philip began, not ready to be dismissed.

"No, you look man," Blue eyes mocked him. "It's about time for you to take a hike."

"Like you could make me leave," Philip chuckled, he was bigger than this little punk and knew he could take him down quickly.

"Actually, I can and I will," Blue eyes puffed his chest, ready to strike.

Michonne was in awe of her knight in shining armor. No one had ever tried to protect her or stand up for her like this. And here was this guy…who she had never even met who was making her go weak in the knees.

"It's ok, we can just go honey," Michonne grabbed the man's arm gently, afraid that Philip would beat the crap out of him. And she didn't want that on her conscious.

"I own this place and we don't serve scum like you so get the hell outta here." And with that Rick cold clocked Philip right in the face.

"You son of a bitch!" Philip raged, once he'd recovered from the stranger's punch and stopped seeing stars in his eyes. All eyes were suddenly on them and Michonne was extremely embarrassed at being the center of attention, even if there were just a few patrons in the bar.

"Abe."

"On it," A big, strong red haired man with unusual facial hair stood up from his seat where he'd been chatting to a young, pretty Latino women. He roughly grabbed Philip's arm and pulled him towards the exit.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Philip cried as he was dragged off. "This isn't over. I'm pressing charges! I'm going to fucking sue your ass!"

"Fuck off, porchdick" Abe snickered as he pushed Philip right out the door and on his ass. When all was said and done, Abe returned back to his lady just like nothing had happened. And all the other patrons focused their attention on their drinks and conversations.

"Oh my god," Michonne covered her mouth with hand, practically speechless.

"Sorry about that."

"That was quite the show you put on there. Do you really own this place?" Michonne eyed him suspiciously knowing that Daryl owned the bar.

He nodded, "Yes. Well, co-owner with Daryl. I'm Rick by the way." Finally, Michonne thought, a name to put with that pretty face.

"I know Daryl. How come I've never seen you before?"

Rick shrugged and ran a hand through his curly hair, "I'm usually stuck in the office. I'm not really big on crowds, I leave that to Daryl and I handle everything else."

"Glad you kicked that guy outta here. He was a real dick, been having trouble with him for some time now but he always orders the really expensive shit," Daryl suddenly spoke up from his position behind the bar. "What are you doing here, Rick? Thought you had plans with your old lady."

"Lori broke up with me," Rick answered his friend lamely.

Michonne's interest piqued at the name, Lori. Surely there were a million Lori's in Atlanta but she just had to ask. "Pale, skinny, long brown hair?"

Rick nodded, that pretty much summed up his ex. "Do you know her?"

"I don't exactly know her and it might not have been her. But the Lori I just saw was fucking my boyfriend." Rick's eyes widened at her statement. "But again, it might be another skinny bitch. I'm sorry I shouldn't have called her that."

"No, she's a bitch alright," Daryl chimed in as he set two drinks down on the bar in front of Rick and Michonne.

Michonne recognized her usual order, a martini and took it immediately. She really needed a drink right now. Rick grabbed the Jack and Coke and thanked his best friend.

"Want to grab a seat?" Rick motioned to a table near the back of the bar.

"Why not?" Michonne shrugged, not like her evening could get any worse.

"I didn't catch your name," Rick said as they took a seat at their table.

"Michonne. And thank you by the way for what you did with that asshole."

"It was nothing, we deal with assholes all the time here," Rick chuckled before taking a sip of his drink.

"Aren't you afraid he'll press charges?"

"Nah," Rick shook his head. "I used to be a cop. Still have a lot of friends on the force. And everyone here will say they didn't see anything."

"Sounds a little crooked," Michonne looked weary at the man sitting in front of her.

"It is. And I know how that sounds but one look at the guy and anyone can tell that he's a douche."

"Can't argue with you on that one," Michonne nodded "So you used to be a cop?"

"Yeah, I'm retired now."

"You look awfully young to be retired," Michonne eyed him. There was no way he was over 35.

"Got shot."

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Michonne had not been expecting his nonchalant answer.

"I'm ok. Still here, aren't I?" Rick grinned at her concerned face. "Took two bullets to my left leg. Took me six months to recover and I was placed on desk duty when I went back to the job. Desk duty just wasn't for me so I retired and here I am. Bar owner."

"Wow…I don't know what to say."

"It's fine. I walk a little funny now but I'm fine. I realized I hated being a cop anyway so it was kind of a blessing in disguise. I'm grateful for the brotherhood and the lifelong friends I've made but the cop life it just wasn't for me. So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I told you my story, what's yours?"

"Don't really have a story."

"Everyone has a story."

"I'm an interior designer."

"That's all I get?" Rick questioned, quite amused.

"I don't know you."

"We kind of know each other…considering our exes are apparently fucking."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Michonne a sip of her drink, trying to keep her tears at bay. She had almost forgotten why she was at the bar drowning her sorrows. "And it's probably not even your Lori…or your ex Lori."

Rick grabbed his iPhone from his pocket and showed Michonne a picture of him and Lori from Christmas. "This her?"

Michonne bit her lip; she would never forget what the bitch screwing her boyfriend looked like. "Sorry, that's her."

"Small world, huh?" Rick placed his phone on the table before taking a long sip of his drink. "We sure know how to pick them, huh?"

Michonne nodded as a few tears escaped her eyes. She wiped at them furiously. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Rick quickly handed her a napkin from the table, hating to see a woman cry.

"Thank you," Michonne dapped the napkin at the corners of her eyes. "I just…I thought he was the one. I thought he was going to propose. I mean its fucking Valentine's Day! And it's my birthday."

"It's your Birthday?" Rick questioned and Michonne nodded sadly. "What a fucking bastard, I'm so sorry. Sounds to me like you a dodged a bullet."

"What about you? You don't seem all that upset that your girlfriend dumped you and then ran off to another man."

"I was planning on breaking up with her anyway. There was a time after I got shot that I thought maybe she was the one. She really cared for me during my recovery but the second I left the force and opened the bar; she became distant and more selfish. Thought the bar was beneath her. Every time I tried to break up with her, something came up."

"I have to admit all my friends hated Mike, thought he was an asshole but I just thought they didn't understand that he was an artist. And artist's can be a little a manic…but he was so passionate and creative. We fought all the time but I just thought…I don't know what I thought..." Michonne trailed off.

"Well, I for one, hope that they're miserable together," Rick lifted his glass up and waited for Michonne to do the same

"Cheers!" Michonne clinked glasses with Rick before she gulped down half of her drink.

"Whoa there, slow it down."

"I'm heartbroken here, I should be able to get drunk. And it's my birthday!"

"Ok, ok. I get it; just slow it down."

"Thank you for your permission, sir."

"You know I gotta say there's an upside to all of this," Rick was beaming at the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" The sarcasm was dripping in her voice.

"I got to meet you," Rick smiled confidently as his blue eyes sparkled in her direction.

Michonne was more than surprised at Rick's little confession. "I don't…we just met and I…"

"You're beautiful."

Michonne felt herself blushing, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm not ready for…"

"I know but we can be friends, right?"

Michonne nodded although she was a little skeptical, "Friends."

"And sometimes friendships lead to something else."

"Rick," Michonne admonished him. She was extremely attracted to him but her mind and her heart were just not there. She was with Mike for almost three years, that's just not something to easily get over.

"I like you."

" You don't even know me."

"Well, that's why I'm going to get to know you."

"You're awfully confident, aren't you Rick?" Michonne couldn't help but smile at his goofy grin. "You know, I should probably get going."

"I didn't mean to scare you off."

"You didn't. I'm just exhausted; it's been a super long day. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a week."

"Do you need help getting home?" Rick asked, genuinely concerned about Michonne's well-being.

"You trying to come home with me?" Michonne smirked.

"No, ma'am. Just wondering if I should call you a cab?"

"I actually live next door so I'm good."

"Is that so?" Rick chortled.

"Why is that so funny?"

"I live next door too. 1801."

"What a coincidence."

"You going to tell me which condo you live in?"

"Nope," Michonne graced him with a smile.

"I used to be a cop, I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"Hmm," Michonne slid from the bar stool and was ready to make her exit.

"See you soon, Michonne."

* * *

Michonne frowned at her phone as she realized she was running late. Luckily, she was close to where she was supposed to meet her…

"Michonne!"

"Mike," Michonne said cautiously. She was more than surprised to see him in the middle of the mall, apparently trying to sell his art at a small kiosk. It was quite a step down from owning an art gallery.

"Good to see you," Mike opened his arms to hug her but Michonne stepped back.

"You never were one for PDA," Mike chuckled, as he looked her over. She was more beautiful than when they had dated, if that was even possible. "Long time no see. So how you been?"

"I've been…"

"Hey, Carl needs to be changed and you have the diaper bag…Sorry to interrupt. Who's your friend?"

"This is Mike," Michonne replied hesitantly, not sure how he would take it.

"Mike, Mike?" He looked to Michonne, who nodded in confirmation. "I'm Rick, Michonne's husband."

"Nice to meet you, Rick," Mike extended his hand to shake Rick's but he ignored him as he kept his hands on the curly haired, olive skinned, blue eyed bouncing baby boy strapped to his chest. "Carl, huh? You named him after your dad then? He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Michonne replied. "We should go, we have plans."

"Right it's Valentine's Day and your birthday…how could I forget?" Mike flashed her a smile.

"Come on," Rick placed his hand on the small of Michonne's back, guiding her away from her ex-boyfriend.

"Bye, Michonne. Nice to meet you, Rick," Mike called after them as the couple walked away. Mike sighed as they started to vanish from his view. He never should have let Michonne go.

"You were so friendly," Michonne smirked as she grabbed onto Rick's arm. "Jealous?"

"Do I have a reason to be jealous?" Rick stopped walking and looked down at his wife, his blue eyes staring at her big brown ones.

"Absolutely not."

"Good," Rick responded with a smile. "You know I probably should have thanked him."

"For what?" Michonne crinkled her eyebrows in response.

"For cheating on you," Rick chuckled as Michonne playfully hit his arm, "and making you a single lady."

"Ha ha," Michonne rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Rick grinned. "He was a damn fool to let you go. I sure as hell am never letting you go."

"Good," Michonne leaned up to kiss her husband gently. "Oomph," she laughed as she pulled away. "Someone has a stinky diaper, huh peanut?" Michonne kissed her five month old's chubby cheeks. Carl smiled in response as he usually did anytime his mother was near.

"Told you he needed to be changed," Rick laughed as he tickled his son's chunky little thighs.

"There's a bathroom on the way out of the mall, right?" Michonne questioned not used to this mall. They had just moved to Buckhead, wanting an actual house and a big yard for Carl to play in.

"Yeah, I think so. You get the present?"

Michonne held up the pink Victoria's Secret bag. "Yep. You?"

"Giftcard," Rick patted his pocket, making sure it was still there.

"Such a guy," Michonne shook her head at her husband.

"Need I remind you that I'm pretty much paying for Abraham's party. I shouldn't even buy him a gift."

"Some best man you are," Michonne laughed. "You know you're going to have fun tonight."

"I would much rather spend my night with you," Rick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they continued to walk towards the mall exit.

"Me too," Michonne revealed. "God we are such an old married couple."

"I happen to love that about us," Rick replied, "But I feel bad, it's your birthday and we're not even going to be together. Who even decides to have their bachelor and bachelorette parties on Valentine's Day?"

"It's Abe and Rosita, they're weird, but you should know that more than me anyway. It's only for a few hours and we're all meeting up at the bar to end the night. Besides, we got to celebrate last night."

"Last night was pretty nice, huh?" Rick grinned as his thoughts wandered to the previous evening. He had wanted to take Michonne to her favorite restaurant but she wanted to stay in. Michonne didn't want to leave Carl with a sitter two nights in a row since they had Rosita's and Abraham's parties to attend the next night. So Rick had to improvise something special in their own home. He opted for a picnic in front of their fireplace with all her favorite foods and a bottle of champagne. Rick gifted her a set of framed pictures of their son at the park and a little weekend getaway trip for their upcoming anniversary. After a romantic dinner they made love in front of the warm fireplace on the chilly, winter night. It was a perfect evening and a perfect way to celebrate her birthday. And today, she woke up to breakfast in bed and a bag of Big Cat chocolate bars.

"Ok, you're on a diaper duty," Michonne handed over the diaper bag to Rick as they neared the bathrooms.

"Alright, come on buddy," Rick squeezed Carl's little leg gently before walking into the bathroom.

Michonne smiled wide as she watched her husband and son walk off. Rick was without a doubt, the love of her life. And Carl was her everything. She was a very lucky woman and she knew it. After Mike, Michonne was hesitant to start anything with Rick but he was persistent and quickly slid into her heart with ease. What she had with Mike was nothing compared to the love she and Rick shared.

Theirs was a forever love.

* * *

 **It was a tough choice between The Governor and Shane hitting on Michonne but I think I made the right choice lol. Hope you guys liked this one.**


End file.
